Finlandball
Finlandball |nativename = Suomipallo (Finnish) Finlandbollen (Swedish) |caption = Perkele... |image = K9J6GDx.png |reality = Republic of Finland |government = Republic; Representative democracy |personality = Drunk, wants to be left alone. StronK as Vodka |gender = Male |language = Finnish Swedish Sami |capital = Helsinkiball |religion = Lutheranball Orthodoxyball |founded = December 6, 1917 (age 98) |predecessor = Grand Duchy of Finlandball|likes = Arto Saari, Vodka, snipers, kossu|hates = Estoniaball trying to be Nordic |intospace = Yes. Can also into defeat Soviet Unionball in Suomussalmi, Perkele|status = Drunk, Perkele|friends = Swedenball Germanyball Kareliaball Hungaryball Estoniaball (sometimes)|enemies = Sovietball Russiaball|food = Vodka}} Finlandball is is a countryball located in Europe and can be in European Union, but not NATO. As the most drunk and most depressed Countryball in Europe, Finland does not have many friends. His brother is Sweden, but he is of family. However, some consider Estoniaball as his best friend, since he sells him cheap alcohol. Suomi is not of Mongol, perkele! He is dark, broody, and more alcoholic than Denmarkball. If that's even possible. His has a medium amount of appearances in Polandball comics. The Nordicballs all think of him as a sad version of Swedenball. He has a very innovative and good social system, and lots of Metal Bands. History Finlandball was once a brother of Swedenball, until 1809, when he became a part of Russiaball. In 1917 he gained independence. Then in 1940, he kicks Sovietball's ass for attempting to Anschluss him during Winter Wars. In World War 2 pillow fight, he choses to remain neutral for a while, but he joined with Naziball against Soviet in 1941, until 1944 when Sovietball signed an agreement, were Finlandball was forced to give Sovieball some of its clay. Finlandball later attempted to reclaim its lost clay in the Continuation War but unfortunately lost and was forced by Sovietball to attack its former ally, Nazi Germanyball in the Lapland War. Today, Finlandball still work as a druken farmer, but somehow, he managed to do some worthy things. Most notably, he develop the "indestructible" Nokia cellphone that not even Russiaball or USAball nukes can destroy. Current problems * Estoniaball - wants to be a Nordic country and won't stop pestering Finlandball. Estoniaball is married to Finlandball. * Kareliaball - Finland's son who is controlled by Russiaball. *'Snow' - Like all the other Nordic countries, it is very cold in Finland. However, Finlandball have of Sisu and -20*c is of tanning day, perkele! "Tässähän ruskettuu!" *Yooperball - Friend who resides in Americaball's clay. Also is very cold there in winter. Also have Sisu also, and has most Finnish speaking people in Americaball's clay. *'Alcohol' - Alcohol drinking is not of pröblem. Who perkele write this here? We drink öf Kossu for breakfast! PERKELE!! * Mongoliaball - Is of distant brother far away maybe? Relations * Russiaball - ÖF STUPID INVEIDÖR PERKELE, but we of cools. * Swedenball - Nordic brother, used to be of his clay. Made perkele pakkoruotsi (forced swedish lessons in school), perkele! Is of hockey rival. 1995 & 2011 NEVER FORGET!!!! * Hungaryball - Of linguistic brother and of äll around cool ball. The only one in the whole Europe, who not just understands my alcoholism, but does it as well also. * North Koreaball - Is not to be of trustings, perkele... * Lithuaniaball - Relatives. * Latviaball - Relatives. * Estoniaball - Close relatives, often annoying with tryings to be Nordic. Gallery Artwork 10868272_1531722930424136_2050862381805535957_n.jpg Finland.jpg Winter_War.jpg VNxOeAC.png DaFlSKW-600x2659.png 4HBQ5bA.png Finland Wife carrying contest..png A Brief History of Namibian clay.png Finland-icon.png Europe likes rotten things.png Finland demonstrates Nokia to Cuba.png Finland can into Wikipedia.jpeg Finland senpai.jpg Finland Properball.png Finland silence.png Estonia and finland.jpg Finland.jpg King of Finland's crown2.jpg Da_Polandball_crew.png Sele_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png A_little_group.png GNseylU.png History of Europe.png Comics 221-Invasion-of-Russia.png Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg 9bK6Y.jpg|History 8eYTbBu.png 1974126 917607904922151 8190886898902254641 o.png tumblr_n6ydi7yxY21szo7eyo1_1280.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Scorched earth.png Russia's meaning.png Careful with the little ones.jpg Parenting.png Borkpocalipse last of us.png Eesti17 copy.png 2G0l2Vj.png 0UrF2nI.png RMumqpu.png Finland demonstrates Nokia to Cuba.png|Finland demonstrates the power of Nokia Finland silence.png QHbIXUO.png Mn0gWn6.png Food.png auQ84PZ.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg KDj7zER.png 'gmU6jfG.png CIRtBGA.png Vo0XLbD.png 992qhyV.png MczCjUI.png TYCRAOn.png GJ3e4EU.png Q4D0pUT.png SuomiRuokaa.png %27gLIQoMV.png 'pBu0vaZ.png VoNkUek.png 'bbNyMEG.png 'uiiqIUK.png 'zC2nCEV.png 5ePeOCz.png OdT9g9o.png B5ORjfe.png 'yTpR19F.png KHM7u5W.png Other Suomi_submachine_gun_M31_1_(1).jpg|Finland's favorite gun from the winter war (the Suomi KP/-31 Simo_hayha_second_lieutenant_1940.png|Finland's pride of the winter war Simo Häyhä (the world's top scoring sniper who also got shot in the face and survived) }} Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:Modern Countryball Category:EU Category:Mongoloid Category:Former kebab removers Category:Characters Category:Canuck Removers Category:Finno Ugric Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Vikings Category:Euro € Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Russian Haters Category:Polar Category:OSCE Category:Evil Category:Evil Countryball Category:Batshit crazy Category:Vodka remover Category:Vodka Category:Vodka Inventor Category:Vodka Lover Category:North pole Category:Kalmar Category:Remove Soviet Category:Independent Category:Lakes Category:Finnish Speaking Countryball Category:Communist Removers Category:Strong Category:Stronk Category:Stronkest Countryball Category:Stronkest Countryballs Category:Stronkest Category:Superpowers Category:Cross Category:Perkele Category:Christianity Category:Remove Vodka